


Finding Home

by Louuve (ManuLouuve)



Series: L'Amour est aveugle [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Aziraphale, Blood, Crowley and Aziraphale are probably a little OOC, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel is a dick, Gangster Crowley, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, Serious Injuries, They're oblivious
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuLouuve/pseuds/Louuve
Summary: Dans Londres, les Hells Hounds et les Anges se disputent les rues de la capitale. Anthony Crowley est un Hell Hound et il est au plus bas de l’échelle du gang. Quand il se retrouve blessé suite à une altercation avec les Anges et est obligé de fuir, il se cache dans une librairie peu banale, tenu par un homme aux yeux aveugles et semblant être tombé du ciel.





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello ! Voici ma toute première fic sur Good Omens parce que je suis littéralement OBSÉDÉE par ces deux andouilles, donc il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose.  
> L'idée d'un Aziraphale aveugle m'est venu suite à un fanart que mon cerveau à mal interprété, et puis l'histoire a étrangement escaladé ensuite. N'étant pas moi-même non-voyante, mon interprétation est peut-être, voir probablement, erronée et si c'est le cas n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part.  
> Ensuite, comme c'est une première fic, les personnages sont probablement OOC, mais j'espère être tout de même parvenu à leur rendre justice !

Crowley était vraiment dans une merde monstre.

Pour être plus exacte, _Hastur_ l’avait foutu dans cette merde monstre.

L’échange aurait dû se passer dans des conditions optimales, avoir lieu sans problème, l’argent aurait dû être donner sans aucune conséquence. Les Hell Hounds n’auraient pas dû avoir de problème, vraiment. Sauf que les Anges s’en était mêlé.

L’échauffourée n’avait pas duré longtemps, à peine un quart d’heure, mais Hastur avait eu l’amabilité d’abandonné Crowley à l’autre gang et maintenant il fuyait à travers les rues de Londres pour espérer en réchapper. Il était déjà blessé à l’épaule, mais ce ne serait rien s’ils finissaient par le rattraper.

Tournant au coin d’une rue, il se retrouva à Soho et entra dans le premier bâtiment un peu hors de vue de ses poursuivants.

Crowley ne s’était pas attendu à tomber sur une librairie.

L’endroit semblait vide, hormis pour les livres qui ornaient les nombreuses étagères. Celles-ci semblaient d’ailleurs assez anciennes, presque décrépites ; Crowley aurait presque eu peur qu’elles s’effondrent sur lui. Elles semblaient pourtant tenir, miraculeusement. L’homme s’avança à travers les rayons, se dissimulant des nombreuses fenêtres qui donnait sur la rue, ajustant ses lunettes de soleils. Curieux, il observa les livres autour de lui, en prit même au hasard pour donner le change, et fut particulièrement surpris de n’y voir que des pages blanches, recouvertes de petites bosses. Du Braille ?

Un étrange grattement se fit soudain entendre contre les lattes usées du planché, comme si une bille roulait de manière sporadique à travers les étagères. Crowley rangea le livre qu’il avait pris et avança prudemment dans les allées, curieux.

Un homme apparut soudain à l’autre bout du rayon où se trouvait Crowley, une canne blanche frottant le sol devant lui. Il avait des cheveux blonds, presque blanc, court et particulièrement ébouriffés. Ses yeux bleu laiteux observaient loin devant lui, loin derrière Crowley, sans le voir.

« Bonjour, commença-t-il. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

— Uh, » fit Crowley avec beaucoup d’éloquence. L’homme s’approcha de lui, faisant toujours rouler sa canne pour ne rien heurter. « Pas vraiment. Je me suis juste… abrité de la pluie.

— Hm, répondit le libraire avec un sourire. Il ne pleut pas pourtant. »

Crowley allait pour répondre quelque chose d’un peu plus censé, quand un pic de douleur dans son épaule le fit feuler. Il y porta la main, espérant vainement que presser la blessure la ferait disparaitre, et l’en retira rouge de sang.

« Vous êtes blessé, dit le libraire, soudain bien plus proche de lui et d’une voix concernée. Venez avec moi, » continua-t-il sans laisser à Crowley le temps de s’expliquer.

Il lui tourna le dos et partie vers l’arrière-boutique, précédé par le son de sa canne. Crowley le suivit, un peu dans un état second. Il avait peut-être perdu un peu trop de sang.

« Asseyez-vous ici, dit le blond en lui désignant une chaise près d’une table. Restez ici, je vais vous faire un peu de thé. »

Crowley n’eut rien le temps de dire que déjà l’homme avait disparu dans une autre pièce. Il se sentait un peu mal d’imposer sa présence au commerçant, d’autant plus aveugle, mais celui-ci ne lui avait pas vraiment laisser le choix, n’est-ce pas ? Alors Crowley s’assit et attendit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il entendit le son d’une bouilloire, suivit de la bille de la canne. Encore quelques instants plus tard et le libraire revint avec un plateau roulant orné de deux tasses de thés fumant et d’une trousse à pharmacie.

Crowley l’observa poser les tasses sur la table, l’esprit embrumé. Sa boisson était dans un mug brun, décoré d’un serpent argenté, tandis que celui du libraire, blanc, arborait les ailes noires d’un oiseau. Il fut alors tiré de sa contemplation quand celui-ci tira la chaise à la droite de l’homme et s’installa près de lui, la trousse à pharmacie dans les mains.

« Regardons donc cette blessure, sourit-il. C’est votre épaule, il me semble, n’est-ce pas ?

— Vous avez pas à faire ça, vous savez, dit Crowley sans lui répondre. On se connais pas.

— Il n’y a pas besoin de se connaître pour apporter son aide, lui répondit doucement l’homme. Maintenant dites-moi, qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à votre épaule ? »

Crowley resta interdit quelques secondes, avant de finalement obtempérer, enlevant son blouson de cuir noir, révélant un T-shirt de la même couleur sous celui-ci. Il en remonta la manche droite, déchirée sur l’épaule, dégageant la blessure. Cela aurait pu être pire, comme une balle perdue, mais ce n’était heureusement qu’un mauvais coup de couteau. La plaie n’en restait pourtant pas moins profonde.

Le libraire palpa doucement la peau, prenant garde à ne pas faire mal, ses yeux bleus fixés sur un point invisible. Il avait les sourcils particulièrement froncés, sans sembler embêté mais plutôt inquiet.

« C’est une vilaine entaille, finit-il par dire. J’aurais souhaité pouvoir vous recoudre, mais malheureusement, je pense qu’il faudra vous rendre à un hôpital pour ça. Je ne suis pas particulièrement bien équipé pour ce genre de chose, dit-il avec un sourire en désignant ses yeux. En revanche, je peux au moins vous apportez les premiers soins.

— Vous avez vraiment pas à-

— Tatata. Ce n’est pas la peine de tergiverser, ce serait malhonnête de vous laisser partir dans cet état. »

Crowley se tut, et observa faire l’homme. Il s’empara des bandages et du désinfectant avec une dextérité surprenante, sans même les chercher ; ils avaient probablement une place bien définie dans la trousse. Il ne put retenir un nouveau feulement lorsque son hôte désinfecta la plaie, mais ne fit plus un bruit par la suite. Plusieurs morceaux de gazes furent utilisés, ainsi que de nombreux morceaux de sparadrap. Ce n’était pas parfait, loin de là, mais cela ferait l’affaire le temps qu’il se fasse recoudre.

Le libraire arborait un sourire tranquille et s’apprêtait à parler quand la clochette de la porte résonna dans la boutique. Crowley se tendit immédiatement, et l’homme tourna légèrement la tête vers le magasin, semblant en écouter les sons. Il claqua soudain doucement de la langue, fronçant à nouveau les sourcils, de manière agacée cette fois-ci. Il se releva de la chaise, s’emparant de sa canne, et posa une main sur le bras de Crowley.

« Restez-ici, » dit-il avant, de disparaître dans la boutique, fermant la porte derrière lui. Celle-ci étant apparemment fine, le gangster eu l’occasion d’entendre toute la conversation qui se joua de l’autre côté du battant.

« Ezra ! chantonna une voix que Crowley aurait préféré ne pas entendre.

— Gabriel, répondit le libraire – apparemment nommé Ezra – avec un ton où se disputait la politesse et la froideur. En quoi puis-je t’aider ?

— On avait enfin coincé ces maudits Hell Hounds ! » continua l’autre homme. Crowley grinça des dents. « Ils ont tous pus s’enfuir, malheureusement, mais on avait réussi à en blesser un. Il s’est enfuit par ici, tu ne l’aurais pas vu ? »

Un long silence suivit la déclaration. Une troisième personne toussota. Crowley, bien que trouvant la remarque déplacée, ne put s’empêcher de soudain s’inquiéter. C’était lui qu’il cherchait. Les Anges étaient ici et ils le cherchaient. Ils connaissaient le libraire et celui-ci pourrait tout leur dire. Parvenant difficilement à contenir sa propre panique, il observa la pièce, cherchant une échappatoire. Il y avait une fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Il aurait peut-être le temps de l’emprunter.

« Oh, désolé ! rit soudain Gabriel en se rendant compte de sa bêtise mais ne paraissant pas vraiment désolé. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

— Je comprends oui, dit Ezra d’un ton glacial. Et non, je n’ai rien "vu", navré Gabriel. »

Pas besoin de fenêtre finalement, songea Crowley avec stupeur.

« Très bien, très bien, marmonna le chef des Anges. Bon, et bien, merci Ezra. C’est toujours un plaisir de venir te voir. On se revoit mardi prochain, n’est-ce pas ?

— Mardi prochain, oui.

— Bien, alors, à la prochaine fois ! »

Des pas résonnèrent contre le bois, puis la clochette retentit à nouveau, avant que la porte ne se referme. Crowley s’était relevé, prêt à recevoir le libraire. Si les Anges étaient venus le voir, c’est qu’il était l’un des leurs. Et même s’il l’avait soigné, Crowley ne pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

Lorsque la porte s’ouvrit à nouveau, l'homme accueillit Ezra avec une question.

« T’es un putain d’Ange, pas vrai ?

— Grand Dieu, non ! répondit immédiatement le libraire avec un air offensé. Ils viennent parfois ici pour faire leurs "affaires" comme ils les appellent, et parce que Gabriel me connait depuis des années, mais s’il pense que je ne comprends pas ce qu’il fabrique ici, et bien il se trompe. Mais, non, je ne suis pas un "putain d’Ange" »

Crowley se fit vaguement la réflexion que, bien que n’appartenant pas au gang, l’homme avait tout l’air d’un ange tombé du ciel. Il s’ébroua mentalement, chassant la pensée de son esprit : ce n’était clairement pas le moment.

« Tu sais que c’est moi que ces cons chassaient, alors pourquoi t’as rien dis ?

— Mon cher, bien qu’étant au courant du camp auquel tu appartiens, ce n’est pas mon rôle de te de dénoncer, déclara Ezra en s’asseyant. Je ne soutiens personne dans votre petite guerre, ma librairie se trouve seulement au mauvais endroit. Gabriel aime à croire que je suis dans son camp, mais je ne le laisserai pas consciemment faire du mal à quelqu’un.

— Pourquoi tu refuses pas leur présence, si ça t’emmerde autant qu’ils viennent ici ? »

Ezra lui lança un regard lourd de sens, un peu comme si Crowley était un idiot, puis poussa un soupire las, avant de désigner ses yeux laiteux.

« Crois-tu vraiment que je sois en mesure de faire quelque chose dans ma condition ? »

Le gangster ne trouva rien à redire à ça.

« Maintenant vient t’asseoir, mon cher, ton thé va être froid.

— C’est quoi, ton nom ? demanda Crowley reprenant finalement sa place autour de la table. Ils t’ont appelé Ezra.

— Gabriel n’a jamais su dire mon prénom, alors il se contente de ce surnom, soupira-t-il en s’emparant de son mug. En réalité, je m’appelle Aziraphale. Et toi, mon cher ? »

Crowley hésita quelques secondes, avant d’opter pour l’honnêteté. « Anthony. Mais je préfère Crowley.

— Et bien, enchanté Crowley, » dit Aziraphale en lui tendant la main. 

Le gangster l’observa pendant quelques secondes avant de la serrer. Il ne s’en était pas rendu compte avant, mais Aziraphale avait les mains très chaudes, contrairement à lui qui avait les mains perpétuellement gelées. Le libraire ne fit pourtant rien remarquer. Il ne fit que lui sourire, fixant Crowley comme s’il le voyait, et celui-ci ne put s’empêcher de se dire que son nouvel allié avait quelque chose qui le rendait particulièrement charmant.

***

Crowley était allé faire soigner sa plaie. Il avait rejoint son gang. Il s’était fait engueuler, même s’il n’avait aucun tord dans l’histoire, mais quand on est au plus bas de l’échelle, on ne peut espérer mieux. Il était retourné dans la librairie. Une fois. Deux fois. Dix fois.

Le gangster s’était pris d’affection pour Aziraphale ; c’était un homme simple, qui appréciait sa vie tranquille, mais qui était capable de vous envoyer sur les roses si besoin, et ce tout en restant poli. Peu de client venait dans sa boutique, la plupart étant des habitués. Certains entraient par hasard et repartaient déçu de ne trouver que du Braille, sans trouver le rayon pour les voyants, tandis que d’autres découvraient l’endroit avec émerveillement, incroyablement heureux de trouver un endroit pensé pour eux.

Le libraire passait le plus clair de son temps à lire lorsque la boutique était fermée ou bien il allait nourrir les canards de St James’ Park. Crowley avait également découvert sa passion pour la nourriture ; Aziraphale était quelqu’un de gourmand qui adorait les sucreries et cela se voyait. Tout d’abord parce qu’il accumulait les biscuits chez lui — il vivait au-dessus de la librairie — et ensuite parce qu’il ne cachait pas ses rondeurs adorables.

D’alliés, Crowley et lui devinrent amis. Ils se devaient être discret bien sûr : Gabriel ne supporterait pas l’idée qu’un Hell Hound rôde autour de la boutique de son « ami », et Bell, sa patronne — surnommé Belzebuth —, n’accepterait jamais qu’il fréquente l’ennemi (même si Aziraphale ne faisait pas parti de Anges). Ainsi, ils échangèrent rapidement leur numéro de téléphone (Crowley n’avait jamais été aussi choqué quand il apprit qu’Aziraphale n’avait pas de portable) pour pouvoir se donner rendez-vous pour leurs rencontres amicales. Certaines se passaient au St James’ Park, d’autres à la librairie, certaines dans un restaurant choisit avec soin par le libraire, ou bien chez l’un ou l’autre. Ils se retrouvaient plus souvent chez Aziraphale que chez Crowley ; le gangster aimait l’ambiance chaleureuse qui s’en dégageait, loin de la froideur de son appartement.

Il leur arrivait parfois de boire du vin pendant des heures, s’enivrant comme des idiots, jusqu’à qu’aucun ne se rappelle de la soirée, Aziraphale se réveillant à 4h de l’après-midi, dans son lit, encore tout habillé, et Crowley sortant du sommeil à cause d’une position particulièrement inconfortable sur le long canapé de cuir (pas assez long pour lui, malheureusement), avant d’investir la cuisine de son ami pour un petite déjeuné improvisé — et prenant infiniment garde à tout remettre exactement à sa place. Aziraphale ne s’autorisait ses soirées de beuveries qu’en présence de Crowley ; il lui faisait assez confiance pour lui éviter de se cogner à tout et n’importe quoi et pour faire attention à la place des choses.

Le gangster s’attachait de plus en plus à cet homme adorable, d’une gentillesse à tout épreuve. Il était le seul à ne pas le juger sur son apparence, incapable de voir ses étranges yeux jaunes, le tatouage de serpent près de son oreille — une erreur de jeunesse —, ses dents décalées, ses cicatrices. Personne n’appréciait Crowley chez les Hell Hounds ; mais il n’était ami avec aucun d’entre eux après tout. Ils n’étaient tous que des connaissances, tout au plus. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il s’était joint à eux ; plus le temps passait et plus il avait l’impression qu’il n’avait pas sa place parmi eux.

Six ans s’écoulèrent avec cet état d’esprit. Il n’accomplissait les missions que par obligation, avançait dans la vie avec difficulté, et se réjouissait des bulles de bonheur qu’Aziraphale lui offrait. Il ne vivait plus que pour les moments passé auprès de son ami.

Cela lui pris des mois pour se rendre compte que l’affection qu’il lui portait était plus qu’amicale. En aucun cas il n’aurait osé le dire de vive voix. Il continua de vivre avec ce sentiment improbable, niché au creux de son cœur, le protégeant du mieux qu’il le pouvait des remous de sa vie.

***

« Dis, Aziraphale, est-ce que tu crois en Dieu ? »

C’était une de leurs après-midis passées sur le pont du St James’ Park. Les canards avait pris l’habitude de les voir ensemble et accourait toujours vers eux pour recevoir la nourriture qu’Aziraphale ne manquait jamais d’apporter.

« En voilà une étrange question, mon cher. Toi, y crois-tu ?

— J’en sais rien. S’y avait vraiment quelqu’un, là-haut, ce serait un peu un con, non ? Je veux dire, si t’as autant de pouvoir, tu laisses pas autant de guerres avoir lieux, non ?

— Je suppose, oui. Mais si nous avions nous-même tant de pouvoir, ne ferions-nous de même ?

— Laisse-moi rire, mon ange. » Crowley avait pris l’habitude de l’appeler ainsi de temps en temps. C’était d’abord pour l’embêter, c’était désormais un surnom affectueux. « Si _toi_ tu avais autant de pouvoir, tu ferais tout pour aider tout le monde.

— Le pouvoir peut vite monter à la tête, tu sais. Et toi Crowley, que ferais-tu si tu étais tout-puissant ? »

_Je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux_ , pensa Crowley, sans parvenir à le dire.

« J’arrêterai surement cette guerre de merde entre les Anges et les Hell Hounds. »

Aziraphale tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Crowley évita son regard. Ça ne servait à rien, bien sûr, mais il avait toujours l’impression que le libraire pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre. Cela ne manqua pas.

« Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, Crowley ? demanda le blond d’une voix concernée.

— Ça veut dire que j’en ai marre, révéla-t-il en croisant les bras, s’accoudant à la barrière du pont sur lequel il se trouvait, observant les ondulations de l’eau. J’en ai marre de ces cons, marre de cette vie merdique. Marre qu’on se cache comme des voleurs. Marre de voir ce connard de Gabriel te traiter comme son larbin.

— Crowley-

— Non, me dit pas que c’est des conneries ! s’emporta le gangster en se redressant, se tournant finalement vers le blond. Et toi aussi, il te fait chier. Il a aucun droit d’utiliser ta librairie comme lieu d’échange, que ce soit pour de la drogue ou de la thune. »

Un silence lourd s’installa entre eux. Les canards avaient déserté l’endroit et même le vent semblait s’être arrêté. Puis, finalement, Aziraphale parla.

« Toi aussi, ils t’utilisent, déclara-t-il d’une voix contrite.

— C’est pas de moi qu’on-

— Peut-être pas, l’interrompit-il. Mais crois bien que si tu ne supportes plus de voir Gabriel se servir de moi et de mon handicap, je ne supporte plus de savoir que tu risques ta vie presque tous les jours. »

Crowley fut infiniment touché par la préoccupation de son ami. Puis une vague de culpabilité s’abattit sur lui ; c’était sa faute si Aziraphale s’inquiétait. Il fallait que ça s’arrête. Il avait _besoin_ que ça s’arrête.

Anthony J. Crowley prit donc une décision.

***

C’était un mardi après-midi. Aziraphale avait ouvert sa librairie depuis seulement une heure et quelques clients s’y étaient déjà aventurés. Deux avaient acheter des livres — _American Gods_ , de Neil Gaiman, et _Hamlet_ de William Shakespeare — et certains s’étaient simplement promené dans les rayons. Beaucoup de ses visiteurs se servaient de l’endroit un peu comme d’une bibliothèque, lisant sur place ; cela n’embêtait pas Aziraphale, au contraire, cela rendait le lieu vivant. Il appréciait le son des pages qui tournaient, des doigts sur les livres, parfois même les sons des lecteurs.

C’était un mardi après-midi, et un ou deux clients se trouvait déjà dans la boutique quand la porte s’ouvrit à nouveau, faisant tinter la cloche. Aziraphale se leva, s’apprêtant à aller à la rencontre du nouveau venu, quand il remarqua que la porte mettait du temps à se refermer. La cloche mit de longues secondes à sonner à nouveau. Étrange.

Quelque peu inquiet, Aziraphale avança en direction de la porte, sa canne roulant sur le planché usé, heurtant parfois un creux trop prononcé ou bien une bosse qu’il évitait. Aucun pas ne se faisait entendre, mais une respiration hachée résonnait dans l’entrée. Aziraphale fronça les sourcils, sentant que quelque chose se passait, sans encore savoir quoi.

Il entendit une main s’appuyer contre un des murs, comme pour porter le poids entier d’un corps, puis celle-ci glissa et quelqu’un s’effondra sur le sol.

Aziraphale accéléra le pas, faisant rouler sa canne avec plus d’attention, jusqu’à heurter doucement ce qu’il pensait être une épaule. La personne sur le sol feula, et vraiment, Aziraphale ne connaissait qu’une personne qui feulait de cette manière.

« Crowley ? » demanda-t-il, soudain bien plus inquiet.

Un simple grognement répondit, mais c’était _son_ grognemen _t_ , c’était Crowley qui était effondrer sur le sol de sa boutique. Aziraphale s’agenouilla près de son ami, posant sa canne et tâtant le parquet avec ses mains, cherchant un doigt, des cheveux, un morceau de veste, _quelque chose_.

Il parvint finalement à toucher les cheveux court de Crowley. Ils étaient poisseux, comme englués dans de la colle, mais Aziraphale savait qu’il s’agissait de sang.

« Crowley, parle-moi, parvint-il à dire en dominant sa panique du mieux qu’il le pouvait. Dis-moi quelque chose, je t’en prie. »

Les pas des clients s’approchèrent d’eux, Aziraphale entendit une jeune femme retenir un cri d’horreur, et il sut que c’était beaucoup plus grave que les blessures qu’il avait déjà soigné par le passé. Les touches d’un téléphone résonnèrent dans la boutique, puis la voix d’un jeune homme s’adressant aux urgences. Aziraphale n’aurait pas pu le faire, tous son être était concentré sur Crowley, ses cheveux poisseux et sa respiration vacillante. Avec douceur, Aziraphale posa une main sur son torse, sentant son cœur tambouriné dans sa poitrine, comme un oiseau en cage.

La peur qui s’emparait de lui était rationnelle, bien sûr qu’elle l’était, _son meilleur ami gisait en sang sur le sol de son magasin_ , mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser s’emparer de lui, il devait la dominer, il n’avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Crowley ainsi en cédant à la panique.

« … parti… fit la voix si faible du gangster, parvenant avec difficulté à articuler le mot.

— Comment ça, parti ? » Le libraire approcha son visage de celui de son ami, espérant ainsi mieux l’entendre.

« … tiré… J’me suis… tiré… Les Hell… » Une toux roque l’empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

« Tu as quitté les Hell Hounds ? décoda Aziraphale avec horreur. Seigneur, Crowley… » Les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer à quel point l’idée était dangereuse, voir suicidaire. Puis il s’ébroua mentalement, concluant que c’était une discussion pour plus tard. « Ça va aller, Crowley, continua-t-il. Une ambulance arrive, tu vas t’en sortir. Tu m’entends, Crowley ? _Tu vas t’en sortir._

— Az’… J’suis… J’suis désolé… »

Sa respiration se fit plus faible après ces mots, comme s’ils lui avaient demandé toute l’énergie qu’il lui restait. Le cœur sous la main d’Aziraphale ralentissait doucement, et il savait que ce n’était pas parce que Crowley était en train de se calmer. Finalement, la panique le submergea.

« Tu n’as pas le droit de partir comme ça, Crowley, dit-il alors qu’il fermait les yeux, tentant de repousser les larmes qui cherchaient à lui échapper. Je te l’interdis, tu n’as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça, Crowley. Je t’en supplie, Crowley, ne me laisse pas comme ça, _par pitié_ … »

Une main s’empara de la sienne, gelée, comme d’habitude, et pourtant beaucoup plus glaciale et effrayante. Aziraphale lui rendit le contact, le serrant avec une force que Crowley ne pouvait pas rendre ; il s’affaiblissait et s’il devait mourir ici, Aziraphale ne le supporterait pas.

Il n’aurait jamais eu l’occasion de lui dire à quel point il l’aimait.

Une autre main, plus grande, plus chaude, se posa soudain sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Quelqu’un lui parlait, il le savait, mais il n’arrivait pas à entendre ce qu’on lui disait. Il ne pouvait que sentir les larmes sur ses joues et la main de Crowley qui avait lâché prise dans la sienne.

C’est lorsqu’on tenta de séparer leurs mains qu’il comprit qu’il s’agissait des urgentistes. Il se laissa faire, quelqu’un l’aidant à se relever et lui rendant sa canne. Il entendit d’autres personnes s’emparer du corps de son ami pour le mettre dans un brancard. La personne qui l’avait aidé le dirigea vers la sortie de la librairie, l’emmenant à l’arrière de l’ambulance. Aziraphale se demanda s’il avait du sang sur lui. Probablement. Il n’arrivait pas à s’en préoccuper.

Finalement, la porte de l’ambulance se referma, et ils partirent vers l’hôpital le plus proche. Il reprit la main de Crowley dans la sienne

***

Quand Crowley se réveilla, sa première pensée fut : _Ça sent l’antiseptique en Enfer._ La deuxième fut de se dire que, peut-être il n’était pas mort finalement. La dernière fut de penser qu’Aziraphale devait être mort d’inquiétude.

Le monde était beaucoup trop blanc autour de lui quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l’impression que son cœur faisait beaucoup trop de bruit, de même que sa respiration ; il avait presque l’impression d’entendre ses yeux clignés de manière beaucoup trop sonore. Les sons de la pièce entière étaient exacerbés et Crowley se retrouva rapidement avec une migraine résistante.

Il tenta de se relever sur le lit sur lequel il était allongé — un lit d’hôpital, il en était certain — mais abandonna rapidement. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, comme s’il était passé sous un train.

Ce n’était pas si loin de la réalité.

Il avait pensé que quitter les Hell Hounds ne poserai pas tant de problèmes. Il n’était, après tout, qu’un pion pas si utile, qu’est-ce que ça leur ferait qu’il parte ? Il s’était trompé.

Il connaissait des secrets du gang, des planques, possédait des informations qu’ils ne pouvaient pas risquer de laisser fuiter. Le meilleur moyen pour qu’il ne dise rien était de le faire disparaitre.

Crowley n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il soit encore vivant. C’était l’instinct qui l’avait mené jusqu’à la librairie quand il avait été laissé pour mort dans une ruelle. Ça lui avait probablement sauvé la vie.

Enfin, si Aziraphale ne finissait pas par le tuer.

Un grognement résonna soudain sur sa droite, le faisant sursauter de tout son corps. Quand il tourna la tête vers le son, il fut surpris de voir son ami endormit sur une chaise, sa canne pliée sur ses genoux. Il avait une mine affreuse. Il arborait des cernes immenses, avait les cheveux plus décoiffés que d’habitude, son nœud papillon bleu était défait. Sa chemise blanche était tachée de goutte de sang, et de grandes taches rouges s’étalaient sur son pantalon brun, tous deux irrécupérable. C’était son sang, réalisa Crowley avec un temps de retard.

Jamais, de toute sa vie, il ne s’était senti aussi coupable. Il était le pire des idiots.

Crowley serra les poings, incapable de faire autre chose de son corps, avant de se rendre compte que sa main droite tenait déjà quelque chose.

La main d’Aziraphale.

Ils s’étaient tenu la main, dans la librairie, l’ancien gangster s’en souvenait vaguement. Aziraphale ne l’avait pas lâché. Ni là-bas, ni ici.

Crowley ne savait pas qu’il était possible de tomber encore plus amoureux d’une personne.

Il sentit qu’il était sur le point de pleurer quand il se rendit compte à quel point il l’avait fait souffrir. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire pour tenter de faire disparaitre les larmes étaient fermés les yeux. Ce ne fut pas suffisant.

La main d’Aziraphale serra soudain doucement la sienne, l’obligeant à ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Leur regard se croisèrent, et bien que son ami ne puisse le voir, Crowley était certain qu’il savait très bien où il regardait. Il lui souriait.

« Tu es enfin réveillé, » lui dit le blond.

L’ancien gangster était incapable de lui répondre. Il n’aurait pas dû avoir droit à ce sourire. Il ne put que serrer sa main en retour.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, plonger dans le silence, main dans la main. Crowley s’était perdu dans le bleu des yeux de son ami, parvenant à en voir toutes les nuances. Si Aziraphale n’était pas aveugle, ses yeux auraient probablement été couleur azur, perçant comme ceux d’un faucon. Son handicap ne leur enlevait pourtant aucune beauté ; ils avaient la couleur du givre qui recouvre le monde durant l’hiver. Et pourtant, même avec un regard de glace, Aziraphale aurait été capable de réchauffer le monde.

« Je suis désolé, dit finalement Crowley d’une voix serrée.

— Tu peux l’être, répondit son ami avec un rire. J’ai eu la peur de ma vie.

— Je suis qu’un imbécile. Le pire de tous les imbéciles.

— C’est vrai. Un parfait idiot, vraiment. Tu aurais dû savoir que quitter les Hell Hounds ne se passerai pas sans conséquences.

— J’ai pas réfléchis. Je pensais juste à… à… »

Crowley ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. C’était stupide. _Stupide_.

« À quoi ? demanda Aziraphale, arquant un sourcil.

— Au fait qu’on… qu’on aurait plus à se cacher, » termina-t-il finalement. Ce n’était pas exactement ça, mais s’en était proche.

« Tu aurais pu m’en parler, confia son ami d’une voix douce. Nous y aurions réfléchi ensemble. »

L’ancien gangster ne répondit rien, détournant le regard. Aziraphale avait raison bien entendu, il aurait dû lui en parler. Mais en parler aurait impliqué d’expliquer _pourquoi_ il voulait vraiment quitter les Hell Hounds. Encore maintenant, il était incapable de lui dire pourquoi. Ce n’était pas qu’il n’avait pas les mots, plus qu’il n’était jamais parvenu à les dire.

« L’important aujourd’hui, c’est que tu ailles bien, finit par dire son ami. J’ai vraiment cru que j’allais te perdre, tu sais. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix interpella Crowley, l’obligeant à le regarder de nouveau. Son sourire avait faibli et le masque détaché qu’il arborait jusqu’à maintenant était en train de se fissurer.

« Je n’aurais pas pu- » commença-t-il, mais un sanglot le secoua soudain et il dû plaquer son autre main contre sa bouche dans le vain espoir d’endiguer le flot d’émotions qui devait le submerger.

Crowley se releva sur le lit, faisant fit de la douleur, sans lâcher la main de son ami. Il s’assit au bord du matelas, cognant leurs genoux, puis il passa sa main libre contre le cou d’Aziraphale pour l’attirer contre lui.

Le visage du blond se lova contre son épaule, et l’ancien gangster passa un bras autour de ses épaules, le serrant contre lui avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve. Aziraphale s’accrocha à lui, comme si Crowley était l’ancre qui l’empêchait de sombrer et son corps commença à être secoué de sanglots silencieux et incontrôlable. Sa blouse d’hôpital se retrouva rapidement trempé, mais Crowley s’en fichait, nichant lui aussi son visage contre Aziraphale, se plongeant dans son parfum de vieux grimoire et de thé. Crowley avait toujours adoré l’odeur d’Aziraphale.

« Je te demande pardon, murmura-t-il lorsqu’Aziraphale cessa de trembler. Pardon de t’avoir fait peur, pardon d’avoir été un vrai con. Pardon. »

Le blond s’écarta finalement de lui, se passant une main sur le visage. Ils ne s’étaient pas lâchés. Lorsque son ami se tourna à nouveau vers lui, il avait l’air encore plus épuisée.

« Ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça, lui dit-il. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

— Promis, mon ange, » fit Crowley, et c’était bien une promesse qu’il comptait tenir.

Un silence passa entre eux, plus confortable que les précédents. Puis il sentit Aziraphale se tendre sous ses doigts, comme un arc prêt à décocher une flèche. Le blond prit une inspiration tremblante, comme s’il allait se lancer dans un marathon, puis soupira, semblant abandonner une idée. Crowley fronça les sourcils.

« Je te pardonne, » finit-il par dire, mais l’ancien gangster su que ce n’était pas ce qu’il allait dire. Il ne chercha pourtant pas à le découvrir. Crowley avait appris que pousser Aziraphale à faire ou dire quelque chose ne menait qu’à une dispute. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ses mots, les peser et décider de finalement les dire. Parfois, il ne les disait pas.

Crowley pressa légèrement sa main dans la sienne, pour lui montrer qu’il était là, qu’il ne partirait pas et qu’il pouvait l’écouter. Aziraphale sembla comprendre le message, car il le lui rendit. Le silence s’étira encore, Crowley restant assis au bord du matelas malgré la plainte de ses muscles douloureux et Aziraphale perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, il reprit une grande inspiration, et se lança finalement dans ce qu’il voulait vraiment lui dire.

« Tu sais, commença-t-il tout en jouant avec un pli de sa chemise, quand tu étais… Quand tu étais dans la librairie, je me suis dis qu’il y avait des choses que je ne t’avais jamais dite. Et que, peut-être, je n’aurais plus jamais l’occasion de le faire. » Le blond s’arrêta, prenant une nouvelle inspiration tremblante, secouant la tête pour s’éclaircir les idées, avant de continuer. « Crowley, depuis combien de temps se connait-on ?

— Six ans, » répondit-il. _Six ans et trois mois_ , pensa-t-il.

« Six ans, répéta Aziraphale. Six que tu es entré dans ma librairie par hasard avec un coup de couteau à l’épaule, » rit-il doucement.

Crowley sourit au souvenir. C’était loin, désormais. Mais il ne voyait pas où le libraire voulait en venir.

« Cela fait six ans que l’on se connait, continua le blond, prenant l’autre main de Crowley dans la sienne, lâchant sa chemise. Et pourtant, je suis incapable de savoir depuis combien de temps je t’aime. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Crowley fut certain que son cœur cessa de battre. Puis quand il se remit en marche, il tambourinait si fort contre ses côtes que c’était impossible que le monde entier ne puisse pas l’entendre.

Aziraphale attendait une réponse, il en était conscient, mais son cerveau semblait avoir cesser de fonctionner. Il ne faisait que répéter inlassablement les mêmes mots : _c’est pas possible, c’est pas possible, c’est pas possible, c’est pas possible-_

Pas une seule seconde, _pas une seule_ , Crowley n’avait envisagé la possibilité qu’Aziraphale puisse lui rendre ses sentiments. C’était tout bonnement impossible. Jamais un être aussi gentil et adorale n’aurait pu tomber amoureux de lui, un gangster vulgaire et brutal.

Puis il comprit que ça l’était quand Aziraphale détacha ses yeux de Crowley pour se tourner vers leur main, avant de hausser fatalement les épaules.

« Cela n’a pas à être réciproque, bien sûr, dit-il avec défaitisme. Je comprendrais que tu ne- »

Crowley ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Il lâcha précipitamment les mains de son ami pour pouvoir s’emparer doucement son visage et l’embrasser.

Le baiser aurait pu être brutal, tel Crowley, ou bien infiniment doux, tel Aziraphale, mais il était plus que ça. C’était un baiser amoureux.

***

Quand Crowley quitta l’hôpital, cinq jours plus tard, il ne retourna à son appartement que pour y remplir une valise avec quelques affaires ; des vêtements — tous noir, gris ou rouge —, son ordinateur portable, ses CDs de Queen et sa brosse à dents. Ensuite, il alla chez Aziraphale.

La librairie était restée fermée durant tout son séjour à l’hôpital, son ami — son _petit-ami_ plutôt — n’y étant retourner que pour fermer la boutique à clé peu après son réveil et en profitant pour changer de vêtements. Quand Crowley vit l’immense tâche de sang dans l’entrée de la boutique, il se mit immédiatement en tête de la faire disparaître. Après l’utilisation de multiples produits, d’insultes lancés à cette maudite éponge et d’une bonne dose de patience, celle-ci finit par presque totalement s’estomper, ne laissant qu’une trace un peu plus sombre sur le bois du planché. L’ancien gangster ne parviendrait pas à faire mieux.

Crowley commença à aider Aziraphale à la libraire, aidant les clients voyants — qui le pensaient parfois aveugle à cause de ses lunettes de soleil — tandis qu’Aziraphale s’occupait des non-voyants, qui étaient tout de même la majorité de ses clients. Il devait y avoir peu de telle librairie spécialisée à Londres et celle du blond avait probablement finit par se faire une réputation.

Un soir, alors que la boutique était vide et que l’heure de fermeture approchait, trois personnes entrèrent dans le magasin, faisant résonner leur chaussure sur le vieux parquet. Aziraphale et Crowley était tous deux dans l’arrière-boutique, buvant un thé dans leurs tasses respectives — noire avec un serpent argenté pour Crowley et blanche avec des ailes noires pour Aziraphale. L’ancien gangster allait pour se lever pour aller les accueillir quand le libraire posa une main sur son bras, l’intimant d’attendre. Crowley l’observa écouter les bruits de ces gens, puis à la façon dont il fronça les sourcils et claqua de la langue, il comprit de qui il s’agissait.

« Laisse-moi le faire dégager à coup de pied au… chuchota-t-il avant d’être interrompu.

— Pas tout de suite. Je vais lui parler d’abord. »

Crowley grogna, mais se rassit, laissant Aziraphale aller à la rencontre de Gabriel. Il y allait avec un air résolu, prêt à se faire entendre.

« Ezra ! » l’accueillit le gangster, et Crowley était prêt à le tuer dans l’instant. « Quelle joie de te revoir ! J’étais inquiet tu sais, voir ta boutique fermée pendant si longtemps, j’ai cru qu’il t’était arrivé quelque chose.

— Je vais bien, répondit simplement Aziraphale, de son ton poli mais glaciale. Mais j’imagine que tu n’es pas vraiment là pour t’enquérir de ma santé, je me trompe, Gabriel ?

— Mais voyons, pourquoi d’autre serai-je venu ! Ezra, tu sais que tu compte pour moi, n’est-ce pas ?

— C’est dommage, fit le blond d’une voix de velours. Ce n’est pas réciproque. »

Crowley ricana doucement depuis sa chaise alors que Gabriel était réduit au silence. Il ne ricana pas longtemps.

« Je te demande _pardon_  ? grogna Gabriel alors que son ton mielleux disparaissait. Tu _oses_ me dire ça ? Alors que c’est _moi_ qui fais vivre cet endroit décrépit ? N’as-tu donc aucune _honte_  ?

— Gabriel, commença Aziraphale sans l’écouter, je vais te demander de partir de ma boutique. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, ni toi ni tes hommes.

— Mais bien sûr. Et qu’es-tu capable de faire pour qu’on ne revienne plus ? »

A ce moment-là, Crowley entendit distinctement le bruit de la canne d’Aziraphale tombant sur le sol, puis le bruit d’un corps poussé contre une étagère, suivit de livres tombant au sol. Il sauta de sa chaise, décidant qu’ils avaient assez discuter.

Quand il quitta l’arrière-boutique, il vit d’abord rouge en voyant un des deux molosses de Gabriel tenir Aziraphale par le col, le maintenant contre un rayonnage, le soulevant presque du sol. Trois regards se tournèrent vers lui quand il se précipita sur eux, mais aucun n’eut le temps de bouger avant qu’il ne donne un puissant direct du gauche à celui qui osait s’en prendre à Aziraphale. Le type le lâcha avant de s’effondrer au sol, souffler par le coup de Crowley. Son petit-ami manqua de tomber lui aussi, mais Crowley le rattrapa de justesse par l’épaule.

Gabriel le regarda, avec l’air abasourdit, de ses yeux violets, avant de les écarquillés. « Toi ! cria-t-il en le pointant du doigt. Qu’est-ce qu’un Hell Hound fait ici, Ezra ?

— Je sssuis plus un Hell Hound, » connard, répondit-il avec rage. Il était si en colère qu’il en sifflait. « Et il s’appelle Aziraphale. » Il pressa légèrement l’épaule du blond pour lui montrer qu’il s’adressait à lui, sans quitter Gabriel des yeux. « Ça va aller ?

— Oui, répondit-il avec une voix où se disputait l’angoisse et la colère. Tu peux me lâcher. »

Crowley lui pressa une dernière fois l’épaule avant de lâcher prise. Il se déplaça légèrement devant Aziraphale, faisant rempart avec son corps. Le chef de gang allait pour dire quelque chose, mais il le devança.

« Sssi tu remets les pieds ici, trou du cul, je fais péter ta dentition parfaite et j’appelle les flics. Ce serait ssstupide pour un chef de gang de se retrouver en taule simplement à cause d’une librairie décrépite, non ? »

Le molosse à terre commençait à se relever tandis que la garde du corps de Gabriel lui jetait des coups d’œil inquiet. Celui-ci semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Au bout d’une minute interminable à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux — Crowley avait oublié de mettre ses lunettes de soleil —, Gabriel finit par pousser un grognement rageur, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la boutique.

Crowley pouvait enfin se remettre à respirer.

Il se tourna vers Aziraphale, toujours adossé à l’étagère, les yeux fermés. L’ancien gangster posa doucement une main sur son épaule avant de l’attirer contre lui.

« Je pense qu’il reviendra plus, déclara-t-il en posant le menton contre les cheveux blond

— Merci d’être intervenu, » souffla Aziraphale contre son torse. Il prit une grande inspiration, avant de finalement relever la tête. « Et si on allait terminer cette tasse de thé, mon cher ?

— Avec plaisir, mon ange. »

Crowley lui rendit sa canne et ils repartirent dans l’arrière-boutique, main dans la main, prêt à affronter le reste du monde ensemble.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, les kudos et les commentaires sont les bienvenus !


End file.
